Nowi/Gallery
Concept Artwork File:Nowi_concept_color.png|Concept art of Nowi. File:Nowi_pendant_and_misc_sketch.png|Concept sketch of Nowi's pendant. File:Nowi_stomach_concept_art.png|Concept sketch of Nowi's stomach area. File:Nowi_boot_sketch.png|Concept sketches of Nowi's boots and leg. Official Artwork Nowi (FE13 Artwork).png|Nowi's official artwork from Awakening. File:Nowi Heroes.png|Artwork of Nowi from Fire Emblem Heroes. File:Nowi Fight.png|Artwork of Nowi from Fire Emblem Heroes. File:Nowi Skill.png|Artwork of Nowi from Fire Emblem Heroes. File:Nowi Damaged.png|Artwork of Nowi from Fire Emblem Heroes. File:Trick or Defeat Nowi Heroes.png|Artwork of Nowi (Trick or Defeat) from Fire Emblem Heroes. File:Trick or Defeat Nowi Fight.png|Artwork of Nowi (Trick or Defeat) from Fire Emblem Heroes. File:Trick or Defeat Nowi Skill.png|Artwork of Nowi (Trick or Defeat) from Fire Emblem Heroes. File:Trick or Defeat Nowi Damaged.png|Artwork of Nowi (Trick or Defeat) from Fire Emblem Heroes. File:Nowi_and_Gregor_Art.png|Official artwork of Nowi and Gregor meeting each other for the first time. File:Awakening_Tiki_and_Nowi_Art.png|Official pre-paid card artwork featuring Tiki and Nowi gazing at the stars based on their Harvest Scramble conversation. B01-078R artwork.png|Artwork of Nowi from Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by Pisuke. B01-079N artwork.png|Artwork of Nowi from Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by Pisuke. File:Cipher Nowi Artwork.png|Artwork of Nowi from Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by Horiguchi Kousei. B12-059SR artwork.png|Artwork of Nowi from Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by Kawasumi. B12-060N artwork.png|Artwork of Nowi from Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by Kawasumi. P11-014PR artwork.png|Artwork of Nowi from Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by Saori Toyota. Trading Cards File:FE0 Nowi2.png|Nowi as a Manakete in the Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:FE0 Nowi.png|Nowi as a Manakete in the Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). B08-025HN.png|Nowi as a Manakete in in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). P11-014PR.png|Nowi as a Manakete in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). B12-059SR.png|Nowi as a Manakete in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). B12-060N.png|Nowi as a Manakete in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). B18-064R.png|Nowi as a Manakete in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). Cutscene Stills File:Nono confession.jpg|Artwork of Nowi's full confession. File:NowiIngame.png|CG still of Nowi confessing her feelings to Robin. Portraits File:Nono Kakusei.png|Nowi's portrait in Awakening. Portrait Nowi Heroes.png|Nowi's portrait in Heroes. Portrait Nowi Trick Or Defeat.png|Nowi's Trick or Defeat portrait in Heroes. Sprites and Screenshots FE13 Nowi Manakete Map Sprite.gif|Nowi's overworld sprite as a Manakete. FE13 Nowi Mage Map Sprite.gif|Nowi's overworld sprite as a Mage. FE13 Nowi Sage Map Sprite.gif|Nowi's overworld sprite as a Sage. FE13 Nowi Dark Knight Map Sprite.gif|Nowi's overworld sprite as a Dark Knight. FE13 Nowi Wyvern Rider Map Sprite.gif|Nowi's overworld sprite as a Wyvern Rider. FE13 Nowi Wyvern Lord Map Sprite.gif|Nowi's overworld sprite as a Wyvern Lord. FE13 Nowi Griffon Rider Map Sprite.gif|Nowi's overworld sprite as a Griffon Rider. File:FE13 Manakete Untransformed (Nowi).png|Nowi's battle model as an untransformed Manakete in Awakening. File:FE13 Manakete Transformed (Nowi).png|Nowi's battle model as a transformed Manakete in Awakening. File:FE13 Mage (Nowi).png|Nowi's battle model as a Mage in Awakening. File:FE13 Sage (Nowi).png|Nowi's battle model as a Sage in Awakening. File:FE13 Dark Knight (Nowi).png|Nowi's battle model as a Dark Knight in Awakening. File:FE13 Wyvern Rider (Nowi).png|Nowi's battle model as a Wyvern Rider in Awakening. File:FE13 Wyvern Lord (Nowi).png|Nowi's battle model as a Wyvern Lord in Awakening. File:FE13 Griffon Rider (Nowi).png|Nowi's battle model as a Griffon Rider in Awakening. File:FE13 Bride (Nowi).png|Nowi's battle model as a Bride in Awakening. File:Nowi FEH combat sprite.png|Nowi's sprite as the Eternal Youth in Heroes File:Heroes Nowi Sprite (Dragon).png|Nowi's transformed sprite in Heroes. File:Heroe Nowi Sprite (Halloween).png|Nowi's sprite as the Eternal Witch in Heroes. Miscellaneous File:Nowi card 25.jpg|Nowi as a Manakete in the One Hundred Songs of Heroes Karuta set. FEH 2nd anniversary Enkyo Yuichiro.png|Fire Emblem Heroes Second Anniversary art by Enkyo Yuichiro. Category:Character Gallery Page